Percabeth - Romantic Percy?
by PercabethWoohoo
Summary: Percy wants to do something romantic for Annabeth, but she doesn't really think her Seaweed Brain can pull it off. Will she be impressed, or will she just end up laughing at Percy's efforts? WOOOOO... Find out...


_**Percabeth - Romantic Percy?**_

**(A/N: My first fan fiction, so I hope everyone likes it! ****P.S: This: * , means time has passed)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO or any of the characters in the awesome series, but I do envy the guy that does. Three R's : Rick Riordan Rocks**

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I sat there, waiting as patiently as I could, just wishing that stupid time would hurry up. Percy had told me to wait for him here, at the largest tree in Central park, which we had named 'Tyson' because it was huge and had a hole in it that looked like an eye. I looked around, getting a little frustrated.

"He said he'd be here like, 5 minutes ago," I murmured to myself. I know I was being a little bit impatient, but how couldn't I be? My heart did a little tap dance when I even _thought_ about his beautiful green eyes and his stupid smile… I just could NOT wait to see him.

And then, in the corner of my eye I saw Percy approaching. I decided to surprise him, so I slipped on my Yankees cap and walked as silently as I could. I was right in front of him when I took off my cap and said "Miss me Seaweed Brain?"

I got the best reaction I could've hoped for: Percy screamed and fell backwards.

"ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed, trying to get up off his butt.

"Mmm hmm?" I said, helping him up.

"I can't believe y- ah forget it. I missed you wise girl" He kissed my cheek and grinned.

"Missed you too, Kelp face," I replied kissing him back, but on the lips this time. Being able to kiss whenever we wanted now that we were a couple was _amazing_.

"So why did'ja want to meet here?" I asked after we sat down under Tyson **(A/N: the tree, not the actual Cyclops, remember.).**

"Well I planned a special day for us," Percy explained as he looked into my eyes. "Something really romantic"

"Really? Romantic?" I mocked. Percy had never been very good at planning things that were _romantic_.

Percy pouted. "You're not making this easy," he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry. So where're we going?"

"Surprise…"

"Okayyyy... So when are we gonna go?" I brushed his dark hair out of his eyes as I said it.

He gave me a light kiss on the lips and said, "Right now."

Percy led me to Paul's Prius **(A/N: A car BTW)** and we got in.

"Hey, um, Percy… if we're going somewhere classy then we're probably gonna need a costume change," I pointed out, looking at our really casual clothes.

"Got it covered, wise girl," Percy said

"Grr. I really hate not knowing what's going on." I complained.

Percy clearly was amused, and I got angry but then he kissed me and I felt better.

"Well, drive on." I giggled.

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

I was kind of nervous - okay, really nervous. I could feel my hands getting sweaty on the steering wheel. It's just that I'd never done anything romantic before. Annabeth was just so important to me. If anything went wrong…

_Shut up, Percy_, I thought. _Nothing'll go wrong._

I parked the car and looked to Annabeth, trying not to appear as nervous as I really was.

"Okay, babe, you gotta put this on," I said nervously giving her a blindfold.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain- oh wait! I mean 'Super Romantic Seaweed Brain'" Annabeth said teasingly. I just smiled and helped her fasten her blindfold. _Gods, she's so cute,_ I thought. I was glad she couldn't see me now, because I couldn't stop smiling at her.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Percy had given me a blindfold, and was guiding me to who knows where. Oh, great. Percy Jackson, the most irresponsible guy on earth was guiding me to an unknown place. I didn't really mind though. He wasn't the most responsible person I'd ever met but he sure was the most trustworthy one.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"Almost," I heard Percy say.

I thought I heard the sound of gushing water, but I wasn't sure. Well Percy was the son of Poseidon, so it figures he would bring me near water.

"Okay… you can look… now!" Percy said as he took my blindfold off. In front of us was a waterfall, almost as tall as the empire state building (Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.) It was so beautiful but I didn't see what we would do here. Maybe have a picnic near the shore?

"It's amazing, Percy!" I tried to sound as excited as I could. "Um… what are we gonna do now?"

"Shall we?" Percy held out his hand

"Um… okay…" I replied and took his hand.

He led me closer to the water, and suddenly a bunch of nymphs ambushed us. One was doing something to my hair, and several were making adjustments to my pink 'NYC' top and jeans.

"Wha- what're you doing!?" I shouted.

Suddenly they left me alone, waved goodbye and returned back into the lake.

"Um… what ju-" I said, but as soon as I looked at my reflection in the water, I shut up abruptly. I was wearing a gorgeous turquoise blue flowing dress, embellished with all sorts of shells and pearls, and my hair was done up all elegantly in a beautiful fish plait down the side of my face, which now was kind of upgraded with new make up, with greenish eye shadow that matched the green shoes I was wearing.

"Whoa," I said stupidly.

I looked around. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Percy?" I called out. "Percy?" I was getting really worried now. "Percy! Where are you?"

"Right here, wise girl," I heard Percy say.

I turned to him. On a normal occasion, I would've screamed at him whilst strangling him, but this time was different. He was wearing a sea blue tuxedo with a turquoise tie that matched my dress, and his hair looked so cute, tidier than usual. He looked amazing.

I ran to him, and hugged him. "You idiot! I thought I lost you-you-you're adorable!" I squealed, taking a second glance at him.

"Uh, thanks. You look beautiful today too- not that you're not always beautiful, because you are- but it's just that today, well you're wearing that and-"

I interrupted him with a short sweet kiss. Gods he was so darn adorable, looking so nervous like that.

"S'ok, I get it." I said, running my fingers through his hair. "So what do we do now?" I asked playfully.

"Hold your breath," Percy replied

"Huh?"

"Hold your breath, in 3, 2, 1… GO" he shouted.

I did what I was told and we jumped into the lake. Percy made an air bubble around us and said "You can breathe now"

He led us to the bottom of the waterfall and the bubble somehow lifted us up. We were swimming up a water fall. Then behind the water fall, was a cave, and Percy led me in. he popped the air bubble and dried me with his 'Son of Poseidon' powers. I observed the cave. In the middle of it all was a round table with two chairs, a blue table cloth, and candles all around the place.

Percy guided me forward and pulled out a chair for me.

"Your seat," he said, gesturing to the chair. I sat down and looked up at Percy.

"Aw, Percy this is so sweet!" I squealed

Percy blushed. "It's no problem," he said and sat down at his seat.

A few nymphs came in holding a silver platter with some fancy looking food.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed. Percy really did something romantic, and so far, no one was dying or anything!

"Llbllblbbblblblblblblbl," the nymphs said in unison

"Um, they meant this is chicken tetrazzini," Percy pointed out.

"Oh! My favourite fancy food!" I had to admit, Seaweed brain was doing a pretty good job!

After we had eaten, I was about to get up when the nymphs brought in dessert.

"Bllbblblblllllllbbbbb," the nymphs said

"Chocolate gateau" Percy said.

"Oh, well you really have done a lot, seaweed brain! It's so sweet!"

"Mmm hmm" Percy murmured with chocolate all over his mouth.

"Idiot."

Later on, Percy took me to his house, and his mom and step dad were so nice to me.

"Hi Annabeth, darling! Just make yourself at home and tell me if there's anything you need" was the first thing Sally had said to me.

"Thanks Miss Jackson, I-"

"Call me Sally, darling."

Percy had invited me for a sleepover so we were setting up my sleeping bag on his bedroom floor. Percy kept fooling around and wrapping me up in his duvet, and we kissed a lot too (yay!)

Finally it was time to go to sleep, and I got into my sleeping bag.

"Eurgh. This is so uncomfortable!" I said, rolling around the floor like a demented caterpillar.

"OK, OK, princess. You can take my bed."

"Oh, no Percy it's fine I don't mi-"

"C'mon wise girl" Percy said lovingly as he picked me up and placed me gently on his bed. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain!" I said and kissed him passionately for a while.

We ended up sleeping next to each other on Percy's bed, because we both wouldn't give in.

"Percy," I whispered.

"What," he groaned.

"Thanks for today."

"Mmm"

"I love you, seaweed brain"

Percy finally looked up and smiled.

"Love you too, Annabeth."

**Whadd'ya think? Sorry if it wasn't good, but i'll try better next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIRST ONE SO PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! BYEEEE!**


End file.
